ABSTRACT ? Training and Education Core A central focus of the Center for Advancing Novel Cyanide Countermeasures is the successful application of innovative technologies to the field of countermeasure research. Key innovations include in vivo discovery screens, modern drug development strategies, and state of the art metabolomics. In order to realize the full potential of our pipeline, we will need to engage the broader biomedical community at the local, national and international levels in this effort to devise creative strategies for countermeasure discovery. Further, a long-term strategic goal of the Center is to foster the application of the approach we have outlined to countermeasure discovery for other chemical agents. The Training and Education Core will provide leadership and an organizational framework for our efforts to disseminate the broad set of skills and knowledge encompassed within the Center to these different scientific communities. This will be accomplished via four complementary programs: 1) Training and Education within the center through promoting the training and education of new scientists at the undergraduate, graduate, and postdoctoral levels in countermeasure science. 2) Local engagement of the extended biomedical community through the promotion of awareness, expertise and interchange on countermeasure discovery. These efforts will occur at the Brigham and Women?s Hospital, Beth Israel Deaconness Hospital, Harvard Medical School, The Broad Institute of Harvard and MIT, University of Utah, Purdue University, University of Colorado, University of California Irvine, and University of California San Diego as well as throughout the extensive biomedical communities surrounding these institutions. 3) National and International training and education through development of Video and multimedia content for education and training in countermeasure development. 4) Engagement in the active recruitment of individuals from under-represented minorities, persons with disabilities, and/or individuals with disadvantaged backgrounds to pursue careers in biomedical science by exposure to the research and development of medical countermeasures.